Silent Agreement
by LunarTea
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru were always close, no secrets. But how will Hikaru react when Kaoru begins to bahave unusually? What's he up to? HikaruxKaoru - twincest.
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: I'd like to know what you think, so Reviews are appreciated :D~! *^***

* * *

**Ch.1**

The warm morning sunlight streamed through the tall glass windows, into a large bedroom enveloping a large king sized bed where two sixteen year old twin boys slept. They slept as they always did, together. The older of the two, Hikaru, slowly opened his eyes, conscious of their still connected hands he stayed motionless, just looking at his twin brother's identical face with a slight smile. His mind reverted back to their childhood; ever since they could remember, they had a special bond which turned with age into something a tad more physical. Nevertheless, their bond was unbreakable, never-ending, and most precious to them. With his free hand, he carefully raised it as to not make any noise or sudden movements that would cause the other to awake, and lovingly caressed Kaoru's face. Some would think that they must be extremely vain, or have some kind of mental illness, being identical and having physical contact beyond that of normal brothers. But the twins knew that what they had didn't stem from stupid reasons such as those.

It was special.

But more than that... **It was real. **

It wasn't some fake relationship that would last as long as the other person wanted to be together. Hikaru and Kaoru knew each other as well as they knew themselves. Knowing that, they knew that there would be no betrayal.

Hikaru stared at Kaoru's face feeling his under his hand, for what seemed like ages. After a while, a small smile formed on the younger twin's face; opening his eyes, he reached up with his unoccupied hand putting it on top of the hand on his face. He snuggled closer to Hikaru, closing the distance between them surprisingly fast and softly placed a sweet kiss upon his lips. They shifted so that Kaoru\s head was nestled in Hikaru's neck and both their hands enfolded the others'. Peacefully, they floated back into unconsciousness, bathing in the heat of the other. They awoke by the quick rapping noise coming from their bedroom door. They casually sat up in time to see the black haired twin maid girls coming in.

"Young masters, it's time to get ready for school", they said blandly after bowing and walked out. Hikaru glanced at the purple clock on their bedside table, it was indeed time to get ready; it was 8am and school began at 9am, although today was a late start and started at 10am, they had a meeting that morning. They got dressed and ready as they did everyday, jauntily walking out the front door 40 minutes later. Hikaru got into the back of their private car, Kaoru sat beside him closing the door behind him. They were on their way to the clubroom when they met Kyoya who was holding a book from the school library.

"Sempai, what's with the book?" Kaoru asked curiously, glancing at the book in question. The cover read "Sherlock Holmes". "I thought you didn't like reading mystery genre books."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up with his index fingers smiling. "I thought that Tamaki may be interested in it."

The twins looked at each other with raised eyebrows, but didn't say anything. Some things are better left unsaid.

They reached the clubroom a few minutes later, where the rest of the club members sat on the sofas with Hunny carrying over a tea set. "Hey, you guys! You're just in time." Tamaki greeted them.

"We've decided that this season's special theme day is going to be on June 6th, because June is the 6th month. Clever, eh?"

Hikaru and Kaoru sat on the empty seats next to where Kyoya sat.

"Sure, boss." Hikaru said with a smile, "so has the theme been picked yet?"

"We'll think of one in time," he replied with a wave of his hand. It was 10 minutes before 10am, they soon had to leave. Since Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi had the same classes as each other, they often went together. But today Kaoru excused himself, saying he had to go to the bathroom and that he'd catch up with them. So this predicament left Haruhi and Hikaru alone – which wasn't necessarily a bad thing – it just meant that it was a tad bit quieter than it would have been with Kaoru's presence. Nevertheless, Hikaru managed to make conversation when they reached their seats ten minutes to spare.

"Did you finish your English essay yet?"

"Yeah, I mean it **is **due the day after tomorrow. How about you?" she asked, taking out her pencil case, notebooks, and English textbook from her bad and onto the desk.

"Not quite, I'm almost done though," he replied dismissively, glancing at the classroom clock. It was now two minutes before class started. _Where is Kaoru? _He wondered. It wasn't like him to be tardy. At ten after ten, Kaoru rushed into his seat beside Hikaru's breathless, one minute before their homeroom teacher walked in.

"Good morning everyone, sorry I'm late", said Ms. Jones guiltily with a light chuckle.

"So don't forget about your essay that's due in two days. Now, get in groups of two or three, and discuss the character analysis of Bill."

Hikaru and Kaoru dragged their chairs over to Haruhi's desk, the three of them automatically grouped together when groups were necessary. Kaoru didn't mention anything about why he was late, this didn't bother Hikaru, but he was a bit curious, so he decided to give him a little push.

"Why did you take so long coming back?"

"Well, I ran into a teacher and just got talking", he responded rather slowly, which was kind of strange.

After their english class, it was time for lunch. As they sat down at an empty table in the cafeteria, it seemed that Kaoru caught sight of someone motioning at him, as he got up and excused himself. Hikaru caught his wrist as he turned to go.

"Huh? Wait, where are you going?" he asked surprised. This wasn't like him at all, to randomly go somewhere without saying anything as much as an explanation.

"Oh, er, I promised someone that I'd help someone in math, see you in history!" With that, he rushed out of their view, exiting the cafeteria.

He was definately behaving strangely.

Hikaru stared after him for a moment before turning to Haruhi.

"Do you have any ideas of a theme for the club?" he asked, taking a bite of his ordered deluxe lunch. The deluxe lunch was today's special, not to mention it consisted of some of Kaoru's favorite food. Not that he was a glutton or anything, but it just wasn't natural for him to ... leave. Hikaru blinked hard, he was obsessing. Trust was a fundamental part of their relationship, was it not?

"Not really, although as a backup plan, we could always do something like animal ears or something", Haruhi replied thoughtfully eating her usual home packed lunch.

_Animal ears, eh? _He thought, he couldn't really imagine any of them with-…

"Hey, you two!" Hunny greeted them airily, landing on the seat across from them along with Mori who slid on next to him.

"Where's Kao-chan?" _Hmm… He could pull it off._

"He said that he had to go help someone with math," he told them after he finished swallowing with a hint of uncertainty. He left the rest of his lunch untouched, not having much of an appetite. He frowned slightly, thinking it through more and more, Hikaru knew that something had to be up.

"Hmm, I see, that's nice of him. So… is there something on your mind that's bothering you?" Hunny asked sincerely, meeting his eyes. His demeanor always appeared to be that of a child, but he was more perceptive than most people gave him credit for. Hikaru softened his expression and gave a soft smile and that that it was nothing. He decided to change the subject.

"Haruhi and I were talking about the theme for this month. She suggested that as a backup plan, we could put on animal ears." He laughed.

Hunny's eyes gleamed at this; he was struck by the idea of something that would blend well with his set style. He chuckled deviously, his face obscured momentarily by his bangs.

"Ni-ice thinking, Haru-chan!" He exclaimed excitedly, snapping his fingers. "That's some great thinking! Takashi, let's find Tama-chan. See you guys later at club!"

The blonde haired fighting master jumped from his seat and ran out of the cafeteria with Mori trailing after behind him like a loyal dog. Haruhi looked meekly after him then laughed lightly.

"I wonder if that's how his personality actually is like. The more I see him, the more I realize how he only looks like a kid." She paused taking a bite of her lunch, "But knowing the truth about someone is better than having a false image of them; change is something that is unstoppable."

_Yeah… Yes, that's true. _He thought, staring at his half-eaten lunch with a look of explained sadness.


	2. Not letting go

**A/U: **Hello there! I'd like to know what people think of my stories! Reviews are appreciated!:D :3

**1. **Reviews are nice!=D

**2. **And ideas or suggestions for the creation of other stories are accepted, always like fanservice + cute ideas!

* * *

After lunch, Hikaru and Haruhi met Kaoru on their way to History class.

"Oh, hey. How'd it go?" Hikaru asked.

"Umm… pretty smoothly actually," he said this with what Hikaru depicted as a hint of pride. _…I see, so things are going well… _Hikaru thought glumly.

Once he reached his desk, he sank into his seat. He was sick of feeling weary. He didn't want to feel whatever this stupid feeling was. Hikaru spent the time in the remaining classes paying attention to the lessons to try and preoccupy his mind.

Soon enough, the last period ended and everyone gathered in the club room. When all the club members were seated, Tamaki was almost physically dazzling with happiness and excitement.

"Alright everyone, I'd like to announce the brilliant selection idea that was chosen for the season's theme. Kyoya?" he looked at the handsome spectacled person next to him who continued holding a book in his hands.

"He found inspiration after seeing this Sherlock Holmes book," Kyoya glanced at the twins who looked at each other in a "knew-it" look. "So as you can guess the theme is mystery, a skit will be shown and the king will play Sherlock Homes himself, and I, his sidekick Watson."

Tamaki nudged Kyoya, nodding at one of the pillars near him. He in turn glanced at Hunny who looked devastated and on the verge of tears. He silently walked over to the pillar and picked up a large item concealing it behind his back as he walked back towards the group. Tamaki stood next to Kyoya with a big smile on his face.

"Hunny, we'd like to give you a lovely gift basket for your splendid idea that we're decided to use for the special event at the end of this month to support animal rights."

Kyoya then brought out what he was hiding behind his and placed it in front of Hunny who now looked surprised and happy. The gift basket was huge and filled with the things he loved. There had to be at least a hundred pieces of candy with many varieties – toffee, different types of chocolate, mint candy, and gigantic lollipops decoratively skirting the outside. There were cute cupcakes and small cakes that were shaped like bunnies and bears on top of everything. Hunny overlooked everything elatedly; his expression was one of immense joy.

He quickly jumped up and dashed to Tamaki hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Tama-chan, but really, you didn't have to do this. I would've gotten over it." He then looked at Kyoya with apology written all over, "sorry Kyo-chan, I know this must've been expensive. You can cut down on the sweets that were gonna be bought this week, I'll hold back."

Mori pulled Hunny away from the tall blond with a hint of agitation in his movements. The meeting lasted about an hour, during that time they all planned what they would do, what characters and scenarios were going to take place on the day. As Hikaru and Kaoru were about to leave, Hikaru saw in his peripheral vision that his brother slipped a few folded papers into his bag when he thought that Hikaru wasn't looking. They both acted normally as they drove home talking about the assignments that they didn't complete.

"I just need to finish the English essay that's due soon, but that's it." Hikaru said.

"You mean you actually finished the history project?" Kaoru asked bewildered. Hikaru detested history, he said it was boring and he hated regurgitating the mindless text that he had to learn off of.

"You don't have to be so surprised." Hikaru shrugged, "I wanted to get the annoying stuff out of the way with the club's event coming up in two days. Besides, you always finish everything first and nag at me."

Kaoru looked amused then sighed and made a face, "well, you don't have to worry; I still have my essay _and _my history project to finish…"

The older twin looked perturbed, "Huh? But how's that possible? For the past week you've been going to that homework club…"

"Yeah, well," he paused, "I tutor more than I'm tutored." He finished, looking away to the window on his side. They arrived home soon, the whole while Hikaru watched his brother biting back his curiosity that was burning a hole in the back of his mind.

They entered their home greeted by many of the people that served there. After changing out of their uniform, they walked into their private study room, dropping their bags beside their desks and sat comfortably on their sofa. Their parents were not in the house from this time to around 10 pm and sometimes they were gone for days. Also the attendants who served at their home always respected their privacy, so the twins behaved freely when they were at home.

Kaoru leaned his head on Hikaru's shoulder entering into a brief daze, slipping his hand into the others. Hikaru was glad that whatever he thought was going on in school wasn't effecting his brother's behaviour. He was just being paranoid.

They worked on their assignments for an hour before the sound of a wristwatch went off. Kaoru got up lifting his bag on his shoulder, pecked Hikaru on the cheek smiling and left without another word. Hikaru watched him go with a content smile and went back to his essay. He soon finished with more than an hour to spare before Kaoru would return so he decided to listen to a few of his favourite piano music.

He inserted the CD of Yann Tiersen into the sound system on the table near the couch and lied down absorbing the music through his ears. The first piece was called "La Plage"; he remembered the first time he listened to this when he was around 10 years old. He recalled hearing it playing in the background when he was visiting his grandparent's. He was purely fascinated with the music, that was all there was to it. The next piece started playing, he knew it was "L'absente ". This time he remembered another memory; this was of the first time he went to a concert of Yann Tiersen. His grandparents invited him and his brother to come with them to Italy to have a musical experience, and they all listened to this on their way there. The next piece called "Comptine d'un autre été"; this was the first song that he and Kaoru had heard live at the concert. They had nice seats that were near the stage, and Hikaru remembered anticipating the wait of the musician's fingers to begin hitting the keys to produce such wondrous sounds. It was a complete mystery to him. In the middle of the composition he remembered holding his brother's hand feeling that this piece had pierced his soul right then and there. He didn't let go of the hand he was grasping onto even after they had reached the hotel. That night was the first time Hikaru said, "I love you" to Kaoru with a different sense than before.

Hikaru sank into sleep, memories of the past floating around in his dreams. When he woke up, he made a resolution. To not give Kaoru up without a fight. No way was he that invaluable to him, he would hold on tighter to the point of crushing him if that meant he would never go. His eyes opened passion and sudden urge to hold his one and only lifelong love was burning within him.

He walked – almost ran – outside of the room and saw Kaoru turning into the hallway he was in, Hikaru ran towards him and wrapped him in his arms in a tight embrace. Then with one arm around his younger brother's waist and one hand cupping his astonished face he brought his lips to his. It was fierce and passionate, yet, gentle. For that moment, they felt as though they were completely alone, and simply did not care if any of the servants happened to stumble upon them. Finally, when they were out of breath they let go of each other's lips, the taste of the kiss lingering in their mouths. Hikaru stared deeply into Kaoru's eyes his heart beating a little faster as he prepared for what he was going to say.

"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3 Silent Agreement

**A/U:**

Hello there! I'd like to know what people think of my stories! Reviews are appreciated! :D :3

**1. **Reviews are nice! =D

**2. **And ideas or suggestions for the creation of other stories are accepted, always like fan service + cute ideas!

**3.** I'd like to give a big thank you to all of the people that added my story into story alert and favourites, it was a big motivation! And I apologize for the delays especially this time!

**

* * *

******

Ch 3. Silent agreement

After the incident in the hallway, Hikaru was decidedly more open to the idea of not concealing the kind of relationship he and his brother shared as much as he did previously. As their host 'type' specialized in brotherly love, this was not a hard feat as one might expect. The days towards the special themed day at the host club rolled on by. The days two remaining days were full of preparation, practicing of voices, and designs of everything.

Since Tamaki was somewhat of an extremist and a perfectionist when it came to club events, he wanted everyone to have their characters spick and spanned out, he wanted everyone to have an accent. Tamaki was so absorbed into his role that even outside of practice, he spoke in a British accent and encouraged the others to follow his splendid example. The guests at the host club during those two days were even crazier over Tamaki with his flawless accent. Also, Kyoya who managed the club's finance 'persuaded' the others to practice their accents as well to please the customers.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked through the club room door holding hands – Kaoru was reluctant at first but he could never really reject Hikaru's persistence. Hunny greeted them dressed in a cute outfit that was sure to pull the guest's heartstrings. He was elegantly dressed from head to toe like a prized child from a high class family back in the old days in England.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Don't I look cute?" he chirped happily, spinning around once in a circle. "You two should get dressed too! The guests will be here in half an hour and we still need to review one last time."

Hunny grabbed Kaoru's hand leading them to the back room where the rest of the club members were.

"Kyo-chan has your costumes, he'll be back soon. He went to the library for something."

Tamaki was dressed in a classic Sherlock Holmes outfit with a pipe and all. He was fawning over Haruhi who was now transformed into looking like a cute lady. He turned to them as the door opened and swiftly walked towards them beaming.

"So you two… Isn't this a brilliant idea? Using mystery as a theme for this summer month? June is the perfect month for a mystery to blossom!" He said with his usual dramatic flair.

Kyoya walked in holding a blue bag which he gave to the twins. Kyoya who was taking the role of Watson, was dressed in a suit and a hat.

After the twins dressed in the outfits that looked like they belonged to aristocrats a long time ago, Tamaki clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Okay! As you know, most of what we say and do is going to be improvised, but make sure your characters are always intact!" He looked around at all of the members, deciding who would be the victim of his surprise attack. "Quick! Hunny! What's your character?"

Without flinching or an ounce of hesitation, he replied. "I'm the cute kid who regularly eats at Takashi`s bakery."`

Tamaki nodded and murmured in approval. "Next is… Mori senpai!" he said pointing at the tall and silent guy who was dressed in a patisserie outfit.

"…I'm the owner and cook of the setting," he replied as always, without much emotion.

"Right! Okay, next is -," he stopped abruptly as he glanced at the grandfather clock. "It's time! Everybody in position!"

They moved into the main room, which was laden with pretty round tea tables where tea sets and tasty desserts were placed decoratively. There was a low stage against one side of the wall which was precisely decorated to look like the inside of a bakery. The lighting was perfect with Renji behind the scenes controlling it.

Later in thee day, when all the guests were settled in, Tamaki stood on the stage. The entire room was cast into darkness the only light in the room was focused on him. The room was filled with excited chatter but quieted once the king smiled at everyone indicating that he wanted their attention.

"Honourable guests, the Ouran High School Host Club would like to present a short skit of your liking. The theme is mystery, now, just shout out your suggestions for all to hear!"

Nervously, but determined one of the girls at the nearer table suggested, "how about a murder mystery?"

This suggestion arose a new wave of excited murmurs.

"Oh! And it should have like a romance mixed into it!" another girl nodded, beaming. "Yes! Like love revenge or something!" Everyone nodded and voiced their agreement.

Kyoya stepped onto the platform with an equally charming smile on his face.

"Alright then, we will do our utmost best to put on an enjoyable show for all of you," his eyes gave off a mischievous glint as he raised his head a little more, "To make this more exciting, we will leave the case unsolved and anyone who wants to can write their own ending which will be collected by me. And whichever is drawn randomly will be acted out. Remember, the ending will be whatever is desired. Whatever it may be."

There were squeals of glee in short bursts. Tamaki looked sideways at him curiously, this wasn't part of what was planned. Haruhi sighed exasperatedly from next to the stage, she hoped that the ending wasn't going to be too extreme. But she knew the imagination of some of these guests were beyond comprehension.

They began with Mori on the stage, standing behind the counter with a cash register on it. Tamaki and Kyoya sat silently and discreetly in the corner sipping tea. Hunny entered through the fake doorway looking as innocent as ever. He stopped at the counter smiling sweetly up at Mori.

"Hello, Mr. Takashi! I'm here again, could I have the usual?" He asked with a perfect natural British accent.

Mori nodded solemnly. The young boy giggled, said thanks cutely, and skipped over to a table in the centre and sat down. Hikaru and Kaoru entered, looking chummy. They walked up to the counter, ordered a ginger tea, black coffee and a green tea cake and seated themselves in the table next to Hunny's. Mori left the stage to the cabinet that was prepared beforehand to retrieve the orders.

Hikaru casually leaned across the table towards Kaoru and sniffed, "Hmmm? You smell like that again. You've smelt differently lately…"

Kaoru grimaced then looked modestly confused. "What? Well, it's like…I've been trying different scents from a friend at the piano lessons."

"Oh, right. How goes your piano lessons? You go a lot more than usual; you must be doing great, huh?" He asked pleasantly.

This didn't exactly seem like a personal question or anything, but his younger brother's expression was one of tension.

"Yeah. It's going well, I'm glad I'm taking lessons again." The corner of his mouth slightly twitched. This was a personal add in from himself, he indeed took piano lessons when he was younger.

Mori walked back onto the stage rolling a metal cart filled with delicious looking pastries and tea cups. He first approached the twin's table putting the large green tea cake in the centre, the black coffee in front of Kaoru, and the ginger tea in front of Hikaru. He then walked over to Hunny's table placing sweet tea, almond tarts, butterscotch biscuits, chocolate brownies, a vanilla fruit cake, a red velvet cake, and a large pumpkin pie.

The twins picked up their silver forks, taking a bite of the cake placed in front of them.

"Doesn't your piano teacher have a daughter or something? What was her name…." He trailed off as it was part of the script. Now he had to stay silent for a bit looking thoughtful. His own thoughts of Kaoru's disappearances edging into his mind.

Just then, Haruhi walked through the door frame onto the stage. The audience was filled with sounds of gasps and squeals as they watched Haruhi, as a girl, walking across the stage stopping abruptly at the twins' table looking at Kaoru. Kaoru widened his eyes, standing up out of his seat.

"Haruhi!" He quickly glanced at Hikaru who watched this whole exchange with a raised eyebrow sipping his tea. "Erm – we were just talking about you… Brother, this is my piano teacher's daughter."

Haruhi – as was witnessed by the entire club at the Lobelia play - could not act very convincingly, so the others decided to support her. Hikaru stood up and shook her hand, his face turning a tad stony as he sat back down. Kaoru sat down as Haruhi walked to the front counter, after placing her order she sat at a table two places away from the detectives.

"She smelled faintly of that scent you have on your clothes…" Hikaru said cocking his head slightly to the side. Kaoru gazed at his hands that were wrapped around the tea cup, making a noise from his throat.

They stayed in heavy silence, building the tension which filled the entire room. Kaoru stirred in a teaspoon of sugar into his black coffee peeking up at his brother through his lashes. Hikaru had his eyes closed for a few minutes before he opened them.

"You forgot about this," he said bringing out a tiny box containing white powder. "The sugar from gran, it's supposed to be organic." He handed it over to his brother who put two tablespoons into his coffee.

*Thud* The cute blond boy from the next table placed two almond tarts on the table smiling at them.

"I always order a lot, have these they taste really nice!" He hopped back into his seat digging into his own pastries.

Hikaru excused himself and went to the restroom returning quickly. While he was gone, Haruhi had gone over to Kaoru's table and gave him a note which he slipped quickly into his pocket as Hikaru came back. Kaoru had already eaten his tart and sipped his coffee frowning. He drank half of the cup when he hunched over clutching his body with a pained expression. Hikaru rushed over beside him, his face surprised and concerned.

"What's wrong!" he yelled. Kaoru's whimpering and Hikaru's yelling attracted everyone's attention. The detectives who sat in the corner of the room ran over and tried to help in some way, but within minutes, Kaoru was silent and fell to the floor.

There were sounds of cries in the audience as they continued to watch fixated on this ordeal.

Tamaki pretended to examine his eyelids and his heartbeat. He shook his head slowly at Hikaru who held his brother's body silently with a mix of indescribable emotions on his face. The blond detective furthered examined him looking troubled.

"This seems unusual..." He narrowed his eyes and quickly turned to his partner, "Inform the owner of the investigation." He turned to Hikaru as Kyoya stalked off to talk to the other people.

"Sir, I am sorry to have to tell you this. But this is now a legal matter, and I'll have to ask you to stay for questioning."

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked startled.

"The cause of your brother's death is to be, I suspect, unnatural. I am a detective, and part of the legal system." He said firmly looking straight into Hikaru's eyes.

Mori, Hunny, Hikaru, and Haruhi were required to sit in chairs in a line against the wall, and Kaoru had to lie on a table upfront the stage pretending to be dead.

The play paused there as Kyoya walked through the audience to gather the written ideas and Kaoru had to put some makeup on to show the symptoms of the cause of death. After a few minutes of Kyoya secretly reviewing the ideas in the backroom, he came out holding a single piece of paper with a satisfied face. He gathered the other club members to the corner of the stage where he explained the basic idea of what everyone should do – but before Hikaru went back into position, he grabbed his arm and whispered something into his ear.

"W-Wha-?" Kyoya pushed him towards the light with a confident smirk.

"Do it and I'll keep to my word." He said stepping into the spotlight. "Thank you all for waiting patiently, with no further ado, we shall begin."

Tamaki began by walking composedly along the seated suspects. He slowly turned in the middle facing Hunny.

"Upon investigating the body, my partner and I have found symptoms of poisoning. Such as the abnormal pinkness in his skin, faint discoloration of his lips, and the sign of cyanide poisoning is that his breath smelled like bitter almonds. But first, I need to know the motive of the killer while Watson further analyzes the body. First, I'd like for all of you to individually establish what kind of relationship you had with him."

Mori who sat in the far left began, "he was just a customer here today, this is the first time I've ever seen him."

Next, Hunny spoke, "my family knows his family as business partners, but he and I are mere acquaintances."

Hikaru's face was of nothing, he looked absolutely out of it. His eyes were staring at a table in front of him, unfocused. "I'm his brother." His voice was monotonous.

Tamaki looked compassionate as he nodded at Haruhi to go on next.

"I'm a friend of his, he goes to my father's piano lessons and I'm his teacher's daughter."

"I was here when the incident happened so I saw the contact all of you made with him." He said thinking of his two plausible theories and how to subtly confirm or deny them. His first theory was that Hunny had poisoned him by the almond tart he gave to Kaoru; Tamaki didn't know if there was anything suspicious that was put inside the pastry which was a reason he suspected him. The motive could have been that his family had ordered him to help with the family business. This was the weaker theory. But he dismissed this thought after a moment of thinking more deeply into this.

The other theory made much more sense… but if it was true, then there was a big gaping hole yet missing on why he would do such a thing. It didn't seem that he was in love with her…

While he was thinking, Kyoya had silently stepped beside Tamaki handing him a small piece of paper. He read it, his face showed that this note further confirmed his second theory. The detective candidly stared at Haruhi holding up the note which she reacted to.

"You were more than just friends weren't you."

Haruhi froze staring fixatedly at the paper.

"I suspected as much, and Hikaru, you knew didn't you?" It wasn't a question.

There was a moment of silence.

"Yeah. I did." Hikaru said, his hands closing to make loose fists. "What does it matter?"

"Well, it simply confirms my theory, and gives it a better picture. The probability of my theory being right is 93%. But the motive still isn't clear…" He trailed off intentionally.

"Why don't you elaborate more about this theory of yours? It may help a little." Hikaru suggested.

"Hmmm…" Tamaki thought, "O.K. From this note, it says, "Next week let's go see Paris like we planned. I can't wait. luvluv Haruhi." We already confirmed that you two were lovers. From the way Hikaru behaved when Haruhi came in here was not one of friendliness but of _jealousy_. At least that was how my partner and I saw it. When you went to the bathroom, they took that opportunity to make contact. _Specifically, _when you were not there. This means that they were keeping their relationship hidden from you, because a) you don't like her or b) you are in love with her yourself."

"Suppose that this is true, who would you think the killer is?" Mori asked.

The tall blonde nodded, "I was getting to that. I would say… Hikaru."

There were sounds of air being inhaled in the audience who weren't expecting this outcome.

"But why would he_ kill_ his own brother?" Hunny asked not convinced.

"That is something that I don't re –," Tamaki was interrupted by Hikaru who stood up and started walking towards his brother's corpse.

"I'm sick of hiding this… This didn't turn out the way I wanted it to." He now stood beside his brother stroking his cheek. "You are close but wrong, detective. I don't like her, but that's not the reason I killed him."

"Then what was?" Kyoya asked watching him carefully. _He better do it. It should bring the club's balance significantly higher. Then I won't have to work so much to raise it myself for a while. _

"I didn't want anyone to take him away from me," Hikaru said with perfect emotion; his hand curling into a tighter fist at his side, "everything was fine until _she _came along. I'd rather have him dead than with someone else." His voice cracked in the end. He leaned down brushing Kaoru's hair off of his forehead his lips poised above. He did this all very slowly.

The audience, seeing actual lip contact from them for the first time, leaned forwards off their seats anticipating the final moment. The club members on the other hand watched with surprised looks as they did not plan this. Finally, Hikaru pressed his lips softly on his brother's forehead a single tear falling down his cheek.

"So I admit that I poisoned him, my own brother, with cyanide and iocaine powder. Now, just take me away."

Velvety curtains fell from the ceiling slowly as they received a standing ovation. As they exited the stage, Hikaru caught up to Kyoya.

"So I did it. Now tell me."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up smiling, "Actually, try asking him before you come to me. I will tell you as I promised, but trust me; I think you'll prefer hearing it from him."

Just then, Kaoru who was faintly pink on his cheeks – either natural or from the makeup – poked Hikaru's back. He looked a little flustered.

"Why did you do that?"

"What?" Hikaru questioned.

"You know…" he whispered. "I thought we agreed to not make it obvious to other people of our – err…" He looked away fidgeting with the cuff of his sleeve, obviously uncomfortable. Hikaru took Kyoya's advice and decided to straight out ask Kaoru what he was dying to ask him all along. He caught his hand as he was about to bite his nail leading him to the small but hidden space behind the stage. They had a couple of minutes before they had to tend to the guests, and Hikaru was determined to get an answer by then.

Hikaru blocked the only way out of the closed in space.

"Before you go on, I want to ask you something…" he said his voice slightly strained and agitated. "It's been driving me _insane. _And I want you to answer honestly…"

Kaoru straightened up looking a bit uneasy, anticipating to hear what his brother had to say.

"A few days ago, you were often away… and it seemed to me that you never really told me the whole truth. It did occur to me that you might want a separate life and all…"He was starting to drivel. Kaoru was taken aback and opened his mouth to speak, but Hikaru shook his head going on.

"Just hear me out. I think if you're going to go start a relationship with someone else, then I have a right to know. I don't want to have to find out – I want to find out from you!" He finished slightly out of breath, with his eyebrows making a crease in the middle.

Kaoru gently wrapped his arms around Hikaru, pulling him deeper into his embrace.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't think you'd be so observant… it's not what you thought. I guess I should tell you even though it's still three days away."

Kaoru pulled back and gazed into Hikaru's confused eyes. _Three days? What does he mean?_ Hikaru pondered. _Oh… could it be?_

There was a huge ruckus coming from the entrance door of the room. They peered out from their hiding place and saw a swarm of girls carrying baked pastries wearing aprons. Today was the cooking exam for the junior classes and it seemed that they came here to present them to the host club.

"Well, that should keep everyone busy for a while…" Kaoru murmured. He led Hikaru into the empty back room; the room was almost sound proof and they should have at least ten minutes to themselves before anyone really noticed they were gone.

Kaoru took out a purple folder from his bag and walked towards the large mahogany piano on the far side of the room. He sat in the piano seat and beckoned for Hikaru to sit beside him.

"It was _supposed _to be a surprise, but I guess it doesn't matter anymore. The reason I was always away was because I was practicing. The boss plays piano well so I asked him to teach me secretly. I went everyday to try and perfect it – even before classes so that he could show me my mistakes. Oh, yeah, since I'm coming clean I should tell you…" He smiled sheepishly. "I wasn't going to homework club, I was going to piano lessons again."

Hikaru smiled back, his brother would probably _never_ know how relieved he was to hear all of this.

"And the three days, is it what I think it is?" He asked, how could he ever forget? The day they arrived _together - It was destiny._

"Yeah, our birthday, June 9th."

"How long have you been planning this?" Hikaru asked. How long ago was it ago that this thought arose in him.

"It's been almost a year and a half. I was planning on playing it for you last year, but it sounded terrible so I waited until I could play it better. I've _almost _got it all down, I don't think I can perfect this unless I practice for another year but I think its good enough for you to hear."

He started playing, his hands gracefully pressing on the keys to make a familiar tune. It was the first song they ever heard together at the concert. It was his most favourite piece, Comptine d'un autre été. The use of both the higher notes and lower notes were balanced so very nicely. He sank into the music closing his eyes and resting his head on his brother's shoulder when he finished playing. They sat silently for a minute before Hikaru hugged him tightly.

"That was wonderful." He whispered.

"Thanks," Kaoru whispered back, warmly.

"No, thank _you. _For everything." Hikaru murmured in his ear, "I love you."

This was their world. Together they would live.

Together.

Hikaru silently vowed to himself that he would never doubt Kaoru again. How could he? They had gone through so much _together. _So much that eventually, they produced an agreement to never part – even after death, whether it be heaven, hell, or nothingness.

It was their silent agreement.

* * *

**A/U: **OMGGGGGG FINALLY... :'D I'm done this story! Hope y'all liked it!


End file.
